The Badass Unicorn
by zonazahar
Summary: A cause des problèmes qu'elle a avec la justice, Santana se retrouve contre son gré à Lima pour y vivre le temps qu'elle retourne dans le droit chemin.


Hey! Voici un OS sur Brittana, sorti il n'y a pas longtemps de mon imagination. Un grand merci à Jesson pour tout. Enjoy it!

* * *

**The Badass Unicorn**

Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata dans un claquement sonore et fut bientôt suivie par une jumelle. On distinguait aussi le bruit sourd d'une chaise dont les deux pieds avant retombaient de manière régulière sur le sol en marbre. La jeune fille qui produisait ses bruits était détendue, très détendue, alors que ses parents qui étaient assis en face d'elle n'arrivaient plus à contrôler leur nervosité quand à la suite des événements.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire à cet instant précis que d'attendre, l'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, elle connaissait très bien ce lieu dans lequel elle se rendait de temps en temps et ce, toujours contre son gré. Il s'agissait d'une salle du tribunal de Los Angeles, elle était petite, les murs étaient tous peints d'une couleur grise qui rendait le lieu triste et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une table et quatre chaises à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Demanda de façon désespéré le père à sa femme comme si la fille n'était pas présente.  
- Attendons que son avocat arrive avant de nous poser la moindre question, lui répondit la mère en se voulant rassurante. C'est le meilleur de l'Etat alors elle devrait bien s'en tirer.  
- Jusqu'à quand ?

« Fff splac ». L'intéressée continua à faire des bulles de chewing-gum comme si de rien n'était, c'est à peine si elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit ses parents parce que cela faisait des années qu'elle ne les écoutait plus vraiment. Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra tout en adressant un signe de tête positif au couple. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, sur la seule chaise libre qu'il restait.

- Tu pourras t'en sortir Santana, je suis parvenu à un accord avec le juge pour que tu évites la prison, annonça-t-il.

La jeune avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement qu'elle puisse s'en sortir ou pas. Encore qu'elle devait admettre qu'une vie en prison n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire. N'obtenant pas le moindre commentaire de la part de l'adolescente, l'avocat continua.

- Il existe un programme pour les jeunes délinquants. Pour faire court, cela consiste à envoyer des adolescents comme toi dans une autre famille prête à les accueillir et qui fera en sorte qu'ils changent. Les jeunes sont soumis aux règles de la famille et sont coupés de leur monde car ils sont envoyés loin de chez eux. Vu ton passif, tu ne devais pas pouvoir accéder à ce programme en principe mais j'ai trouvé un couple qui veux bien t'accueillir chez eux et j'ai réussi à convaincre le juge de te laisser une dernière chance.  
- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Santana avec sarcasme.  
- C'est soit le programme, soit la prison, lui dit son avocat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux parents qui avaient l'air un peu réjoui de voir que leur fille puisse bénéficier de cette dernière chance.

- Nous allons voir le juge pour lui annoncer notre décision, après cela un policier t'emmènera chez toi pour que tu puisses faire ta valise et on t'emmènera ensuite là où tu vas vivre durant les prochains mois à venir. Ce sera à Lima, une petite ville de l'Ohio.  
- L'Ohio ? S'exclama tout à coup l'adolescente. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir dans un trou paumé au milieu de nulle part. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir foutre là-bas ?  
- Santana…, commença sa mère avant de se faire interrompre par la jeune qui n'approuvait pas cette décision.  
- Je préfère encore aller en taule ! A ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de se procurer de la drogue.  
- De toute façon, le choix ne te revient pas puisque tu es mineure et que tes parents peuvent prendre cette décision pour toi, lui fit l'avocat.  
- Tu iras à Lima, annonça son père d'une voix ferme. Et tu as intérêt à arrêter tes conneries si tu veux pouvoir revenir à Los Angeles.  
- Va en enfer, siffla-t-elle pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

Son père passa outre sa réflexion, tant il était habitué à l'entendre lui parler ainsi, et se leva pour aller serrer la main de l'avocat afin de le remercier. Ils allèrent voir le juge puis Santana du aller préparer ses affaires avant de partir dans un Etat qu'elle n'était même pas capable de situer sur une carte. Bien entendu, le policier qui se chargea de l'accompagner la surveilla quand elle fit ses valises, ce qui l'empêcha de prendre la drogue qu'elle avait caché sous une latte du parquet et elle se contenta donc de prendre les quelques paquets de cigarettes qui lui restait. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'emmener son téléphone et son ordinateur portable avec elle car elle savait qu'on allait certainement surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et c'est sans adresser le moindre mot ou même le moindre regard à ses parents qu'elle s'en alla à l'aéroport.

…

Le lendemain matin, elle se trouvait à Lima, sous le porche d'une maison qu'elle trouvait moche et minuscule. L'agent de police, qui avait fait tout le trajet avec elle, appuya sur la sonnette qu'on entendit retentir à l'intérieur. Une charmante dame blonde, qui portait un tablier de cuisine ridiculement hideux selon l'hispanique, leur ouvrit et leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Le policier prit congés après avoir poliment refusé l'invitation de la blonde à boire une tasse de thé tout en dégustant les cookies qu'elle avait faits un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et Santana se retrouva donc seule avec cette femme avec qui elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de sympathiser.

- Je suis Madame Pierce mais tu peux m'appeler Susan.

La brune n'avait aucune envie de faire plaisir à Susan alors elle se dit qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas l'appeler comme elle le souhaitait. Elle pouvait très bien l'appeler Madame Pierce mais elle ne voulait pas non plus paraître polie, alors elle pensa à n'utiliser que son nom de famille mais elle sentit que cela allait vite créer l'embrouille entre les différents membres de cette famille si elle les appelait tous ainsi. Elle décida alors qu'elle n'allait tout simplement jamais l'appeler. Susan l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur, elles se rendirent dans le salon où Santana fut cette fois-ci accueillie par le père de famille.

- Bonjour, je suis James Pierce, tu dois être Santana...  
- Quel esprit de déduction ! C'est que vous avez l'œil Sherlock ! Se moqua-t-elle.  
- Je sais que tu n'apprécies sûrement pas d'être ici mais tu vis sous notre toit désormais alors tu as intérêt de garder ce genre de propos pour toi.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse une telle réplique et sourit finalement, le ton était donné.

- Je vais te conduire à l'étage et te faire voir la chambre où tu pourras t'installer, dit Susan pour éviter tout incident dès le début du séjour de la jeune chez eux.

Elles montèrent ensemble les escaliers et Susan lui indiqua sa chambre. En la voyant, Santana se demanda si elle lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Cette pièce était plus petite que sa salle de bain ! Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait bien de sa nouvelle chambre. Susan lui montra ensuite ce que Santana jugeait comme étant un placard à balai mais qui était en réalité une penderie, puis la petite salle de bain qu'elle devait partager avec la fille unique des Pierce. La pilule avait encore plus de mal à passer pour elle qui n'avait jamais du partager quoi que ce soit.

Une jeune fille, tout aussi blonde que Susan, fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et sourit à l'hispanique quand elle croisa son regard.

- Santana, voici ma fille Brittany. Elle est elle aussi Senior et tu iras dans le même lycée qu'elle.  
- Parce que je vais devoir aller en cours en plus ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie alors qu'elle ne souvenait plus trop de la dernière fois où elle y était allée.  
- Bien sûr, et sache que nous serons prévenus si tu les sèches. Je vous laisse les filles, nous déjeunerons à midi Santana, sois à l'heure… Une dernière chose, toutes les pièces de la maison sont équipées de détecteurs de fumée alors tu devras aller dehors pour fumer.

Santana soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. On était au mois de janvier et la température était trop basse à son goût puisqu'elle était habituée au beau temps de Los Angeles. Susan s'en alla et l'hispanique décida de défaire ses sacs tout en pensant à la façon dont elle pourrait s'en sortir dans une telle ville. Au bout de très peu de temps, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna vers la porte, l'autre fille était toujours là.

- Tu veux ma photo ? Lui demanda-t-elle brusquement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'elle la fixe du regard.  
- Ce serait génial qu'on se prenne en photo, dit-elle alors que son visage s'illuminait par cette idée. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher mon appareil.

Elle est vraiment conne ou quoi cette fille ? Pensa Santana, qui n'en revenait pas de la réaction de la blonde. Celle-ci revint avec le fameux appareil photo et appuya sur le déclencheur avant même que la brune n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit pour faire quelque chose dont Santana n'avait vraiment pas envie, apprendre à la connaître.

- Est-ce que tu aimes chanter ? Je te demande cela parce qu'il y a un glee club au lycée et que ce serait bien si tu pourrais en faire parti. Je suis sûre que tous les membres du club seront contents de devenir ton ami, tout comme moi.  
- Oh, minute. Toi et moi, on n'est pas amie et on ne le sera jamais. Alors maintenant, tu retournes de là où tu viens et tu me laisses tranquille, capisce ?  
- Ca veut dire quoi « capisce » ?  
- Ca veut dire « t'as compris » en italien espèce d'imbécile, tout le monde le sait ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Brittany avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Santana était si hostile envers elle et préféra la laisser seule pour le moment. Néanmoins, elle se promit de tout faire pour qu'elles s'entendent mieux à l'avenir. L'hispanique ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, puis s'occupa de ranger à la va-vite ses vêtements. Quand elle avait finit, il était déjà midi cinq et descendit donc pour le déjeuner.

- Tu as six minutes de retard, lui dit James en regardant sa montre alors que Santana s'asseyait sur une chaise libre.

La blonde arriva à son tour et son père ne lui dit rien pour son retard. Elle en déduit que cette règle d'être à l'heure était donc réservée exclusivement à elle. Quelle chance !

- Alors les filles, vous avez pu faire connaissance ? Demanda Susan.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Brittany avec une petite moue triste, mais Sanny m'a apprit un nouveau mot…

Sanny ? Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

- C'est « capisce » et ça veut dire…, dit-elle en réfléchissant pour se rappeler de la signification exacte,… « t'as compris en italien espèce d'imbécile, tout le monde le sait ».  
- Il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux après le déjeuner, annonça James en fusillant Santana du regard.

Effectivement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon à la fin du repas. James avait demandé à Brittany d'aller voir un ami durant l'après midi et les parents eurent ainsi le champ libre pour échanger avec l'adolescente difficile.

- Je suis avocat et j'ai déjà rencontré pas mal de personnes comme toi, dit le père. Je sais que tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est pour vous faire remarquer auprès de vos proches que vous le faites. Vous êtes complètement perdus et vous leur lancez un appel au secours de la seule façon que vous pouvez. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de participer à ce programme en tant que famille d'accueil. Nous sommes là pour t'aider mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien pour que cela fonctionne.  
- Qui vous dit que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ? Que je suis en train de lancer un putain d'appel au secours à mes parents ? Vous savez, j'avais eu le choix entre la taule et venir ici. Et bien, j'ai choisi la taule ! Mais c'était à mes satanés parents que revenait la décision. Tout ça, c'est de leur faute.  
- Je comprends que cela puisse mal se passer entre toi et tes parents, intervint Susan tandis que Santana n'en revenait pas qu'une personne ne soit pas du côté de ses parents pour une fois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ta famille que tu es obligée de les aimer et de bien t'entendre avec eux.  
- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde depuis des années !  
- Par contre, il y a une personne avec qui cela doit bien se passer. Il s'agit de toi-même. Libre à toi de continuer à vivre comme tu as l'habitude de le faire mais la prison ne t'apportera rien, tu n'auras absolument aucun avenir et tu vas le regretter amèrement. Tandis que si tu fais quelques efforts, tu pourrais essayer d'en avoir un qui te plaise et qui te donnera l'impression que tu auras bien fait de choisir cette seconde option. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu voudrais faire plus tard.  
- Comme toutes les personnes qui habitent à Los Angeles, je veux être connue. En tant qu'actrice par exemple.  
- Si tu décroches ton diplôme de fin d'année, tu pourras entrer dans une école d'art dramatique. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de réussir et de devenir la personne que tu as envie d'être.

Santana n'avait jamais pensé à faire de telles études puisqu'elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne décrocherais jamais son diplôme de fin d'études pour la simple et bonne qu'elle n'allait presque jamais au lycée. Elle admit qu'elle aimait l'idée de Susan d'entrer dans une école d'art et se promit alors de tout faire pour y arriver, de faire carrière, de gagner pleins de récompenses, en particulier un oscar, et d'aller ensuite dire à ses parents qu'elle les emmerde. Elle leur intenterait même un procès pour profonde négligence. C'est donc en pensant à cet avenir qu'elle prit ensuite congés du couple, et c'est à ce moment-là que James demanda à sa femme pourquoi elle l'avait soutenu dans le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'il fallait y aller petit à petit, ils s'occuperaient d'abord de la remettre dans le droit chemin puis ils feraient en sorte qu'elle se réconcilie avec eux.

…

Le dimanche venait de laisser place au lundi et au premier jour de cours pour Santana dans le lycée McKinley. Comme elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait, elle avait accepté de faire la route avec Brittany. Et puis, de toute façon, soit la blonde l'emmenait avec sa voiture, soit elle y allait à pied, et avec le froid qu'il faisait, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La danseuse eut même la gentillesse de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle devait se rendre en premier lieu.

- Salut Brittany, fit un jeune homme en l'apercevant. Qui est ta nouvelle amie ?  
- C'est Santana, elle est nouvelle ici et elle va vivre chez moi pendant quelques mois.  
- Bienvenue à McKinley, lui dit le garçon. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et voici Blaine, Rachel et Finn, tu pourras te joindre à nous si tu veux. On fait tous partis du glee club alors penses à y faire un tour si cela te tente… Et ce n'est pas pour te démoraliser mais tous les nouveaux reçoivent généralement des slushies à la figure alors fait bien attention à toi cette semaine.  
- Ecoutes moi bien Lady Hummel, tu ressembles trop à une fille, ce mec qui doit être ton copain a trop de gel dans les cheveux, cette fille a un nez surdimensionné et l'autre là, il a tout simplement l'air con en plus du fait qu'il ne ressemble à rien, alors merci pour l'invitation mais je la décline. Je préfère encore être seule que de traîner avec une bande de losers comme vous.

Sue, qui passait à ce moment là près d'eux, entendu tout ce qu'avait dit l'hispanique. Elle aperçu des membres de l'équipes de hockey qui s'approchaient d'eux avec une boisson glacée à la main et elle s'arrêta alors pour regarder la scène qu'elle allait certainement trouver intéressante. Santana les avait elle aussi bien remarquer venir, ils la fixaient du regard et avaient un sourire pervers de dessiner sur leur visage. Ses slushies lui étaient bien destinés. Elle haussa simplement un sourcil puis fit un léger de signe de tête pour désigner le groupe des quatre losers qui étaient venus à sa rencontre. Les hockeyeurs changèrent finalement d'avis et jetèrent le liquide sur ceux-ci avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. La coach des cheerleaders su qu'elle devait alors la convaincre d'entrer dans l'équipe, elle avait besoin d'une fille comme Santana.

La sonnerie retentit, Brittany indiqua où Santana devait se rendre puis fila à son cours d'espagnol tandis que les quatre victimes allèrent se laver et se changer dans les vestiaires. Et c'est avec vingt minutes de retard que l'hispanique entra dans la salle où exerçait un certain William Shuester.

- Hola, me llamo Santana. Estoy nueva aquí, lui dit-elle avec un parfait accent.  
- Bienvenue à toi ici Santana. Je vois que tu parles déjà très bien espagnol. Tu pourrais nous dire deux-trois mots si tu veux…  
- Dios mío, mais c'est quoi ces cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que les cheveux du professeur n'avaient pas l'air naturel. Vous y avez mit de l'huile ou quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a des insectes qui vivent là-dedans.  
- Merci pour ton intervention Santana, tu peux aller t'asseoir maintenant.

Elle prit place à côté d'un garçon qui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, portait un raton-laveur mort sur la tête et qui lui lança un regard séducteur, elle préféra l'ignorer tout comme elle ignora le cours du professeur dans le mesure où elle n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour réussir dans cette matière. Par contre, lors des cours qui suivirent, elle avait bien en tête le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle ait la moyenne si elle voulait être célèbre plus tard, alors elle se força à suivre de temps à autre.

Lors de sa pause déjeunée, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage des activités proposées au lycée puisque le programme l'obligeait à participer à une activité extra scolaire pour qu'elle puisse ainsi s'ouvrir aux autres. Malheureusement pour elle, le seul groupe qui acceptait encore l'arrivée de lycéens en ce mois de janvier fut le glee club, le club de chant dans lequel se trouvait la fille qui était visiblement née avec un cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois, les deux gays, le hobbit et la baleine qui avait lui aussi un cerveau tout rikiki.

- Je sais que tu es obligée de t'inscrire dans un des clubs du lycée mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela, dit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une quadragénaire en tenue de sport Adidas.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais mais les autres clubs n'acceptent plus personne alors je suis obligée d'aller dans celui-là. Je n'aurais qu'à écouter de la vraie musique avec mon Ipod pendant qu'ils chanteront.  
- J'ai un moyen de te faire éviter ce cours à la noix, il y a une place vacante dans l'équipe des cheerios alors si…  
- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, la coupa-t-elle aussitôt avant de s'en aller.

…

Le glee club était sur le point de commencer, tout le monde était en train de s'installer tandis que Will écrivait quelque chose au tableau. Santana entra à son tour dans la salle et vit aussitôt le professeur d'espagnol.

- Oh, mon professeur préféré ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Santana, c'est la chorale ici…  
- Je sais et j'ai vu ce midi que vous acceptiez encore l'arrivée d'autres élèves.  
- C'est super Sanny que tu veuilles bien en faire partie ! S'exclama Brittany alors que les quatre victimes des slushies matinaux n'avaient pas l'air de partager son avis.  
- Il faut d'abord que tu nous chantes une chanson sinon tu ne pourras faire partie du club.

Rien de plus facile se dit-elle. Elle alla voir le pianiste alors que Will prenait place à côté des élèves. Les premières notes de musique retentirent et elle entama Rehab à la perfection. Tout le monde, sauf Rachel, était scotché par sa voix et son assurance. Elle maitrisa la chanson du début à la fin et reçu quelques applaudissements quand elle termina. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à l'écart des autres élèves car ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait devoir les fréquenter tous les jours pendant les mois à venir qu'elle devait sympathiser avec eux.

…

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Elle allait tous les jours au lycée où elle ne séchait aucun cours et se rendait aussi au glee club. Malgré qu'elle soit toujours entouré d'une foule de lycéens, elle était toujours seule car elle ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Elle essayait de se comporter comme une bonne élève pendant les cours sauf quand les profs l'énervaient, et au contraire ne participait jamais au glee club, même pas aux régionales que les New Directions avaient remporté. Elle n'avait pas chanté d'autre chanson que celle du premier jour et refusait à chaque fois de le faire. Ses journées n'étaient en rien palpitantes et ces weekends étaient chiants à mourir d'ennui mais elle réussit à tout prendre avec une certaine légèreté rien qu'en pensant à son objectif, ou alors en fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes pour se détendre. Cependant, il y avait toujours des moments où elle s'emportait contre n'importe qui. La personne contre qui elle s'énervait le plus était sans aucun doute Brittany puisqu'elle était celle qu'elle voyait le plus souvent et parce que la blonde s'efforçait à faire en sorte qu'elles deviennent amies. Elle lui avait même proposé qu'elles passent la soirée de la Saint Valentin ensemble pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule.

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille au Breadstix ce soir ? Lui demanda la blonde alors qu'elle prenait place à côté d'elle pour le glee club. Et après, on pourra aller voir un film.  
- Tu peux me rappeler ce que je t'ai toujours répondu à chaque fois que tu m'as proposé qu'on fasse un truc ensemble ?  
- Tu m'as toujours dit non, répondit-elle en espérant qu'elle allait enfin répondre autre chose.  
- Ah voilà, c'est non aussi pour ce soir.

La blonde était déçue de voir qu'elle n'arrivait à rien avec la jeune hispanique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais rien faire avec moi ?  
- Parce que tout ce que tu me proposes ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle réfléchit alors à ce qui pourrait intéresser la brune pour qu'elle accepte enfin.

- Tu voudrais bien prendre un bain avec moi ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Sérieux ? Elle venait bien de lui proposer ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer ? Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas facile pour elle de lui dire non, parce qu'elle devait avouer que la danseuse avait un corps parfait à défaut d'avoir un cerveau pourri.

- Il faudrait déjà que je sois attirée par les filles, lui mentit-elle pour contourner la demande de la blonde puisqu'elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dire « non » pour une fois.  
- Je sais que tu l'es depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'arrive à voir la corne que tu as. Tu es une licorne Santana… une licorne dur à cuire mais une licorne tout de même.

Elle mit du temps à comprendre que le mot « licorne » signifiait « homosexuel » dans le monde de la blonde et se demanda ensuite comment elle avait vraiment pu remarquer qu'elle était attirée par les filles.

- Alors, ce bain ? La fit sortir de ses pensées la blonde qui attendait toujours la réponse.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans la mesure où on vit ensemble.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Fit Will en entrant dans la salle. Cette semaine, vous devrez préparer des chansons en duos.  
- Je me mets avec Santana, annonça aussitôt Brittany avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place.

Personne ne fit d'objection sur son choix, hormis la principale concernée.

- Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre Brittany, je n'ai pas envie de faire de duo.  
- Santana, cela fait trois mois que tu es ici et tu n'as chanté qu'une chanson pour le moment alors si tu souhaites rester dans le glee club, tu devras chanter autant que les autres dorénavant.  
- Quand vous dites autant que les autres, vous voulez dire autant que le nem ou que le hobbit ? Parce qu'il y a quand même une sacrée différence.  
- Elle n'a pas tord, intervint Mercedes. C'est toujours Rachel qui chante le plus ici, il faudrait que tout le monde puisse le faire autant.  
- Il est hors de question que tu es mon solo pour les nationales, il sera sans doute déterminant pour mon entrée à Nyada.  
- Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, on forme un groupe et tous les membres de ce groupe doivent avoir leur moment à eux.  
- Je suis avec Mercedes, on mérite tous autant que toi d'avoir ce solo, lança Tina.

L'hispanique sourit face à cette discorde qu'elle venait de créer et qui lui permettrait sans doute de ne pas chanter une fois de plus. Cela continua durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Will parvienne à les faire taire.

- Rien n'est encore prévu pour les nationales et je ferais passer des auditions pour savoir qui chantera en solo donc ceux qui le voudront n'auront qu'à tenter leur chance. Revenons aux duos maintenant, Santana, tu devras chanter avec Brittany ou avec qui tu veux d'autre mais tu chanteras. Tu devras le faire au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines si tu souhaites rester ici et tu viendras aux nationales. Pour les autres, je ne veux pas voir les duos habituels afin qu'il y ait un petit de changement.

…

Le soir venu, Brittany aperçu Santana qui se faufilait dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et la suivit.

- Putain Brittany ! Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était nue comme un ver.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de se déshabiller elle aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
- On va prendre ce bain ensemble. Tu vas voir que tu iras beaucoup mieux après.  
- Je vais très bien alors…

Elle voulait lui ordonner de sortir sur le champ mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche face à la vue de la blonde toute aussi nue qu'elle. La danseuse fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, y ajouta du savon et des sels de bain. Elle y entra ensuite alors que Santana n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?

L'hispanique soupira et décida finalement de la suivre, elle s'installa devant elle et Brittany commença à lui frotter le dos. La brune devait avouer qu'elle aimait que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle pour une fois, cela lui changeait de ce qu'elle avait toujours vécu depuis plusieurs années.

- Maintenant qu'on est bien toutes les deux, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te fermes aux autres.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose ?  
- C'est évident. On ne peut pas naître en décidant de repousser tout le monde.  
- En admettant qu'il se soit vraiment passé quelque chose, cela ne te regarde pas.

Brittany déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour l'enlacer. Santana sentit que la blonde n'allait jamais abandonner avec son envie de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver. Elle avait aussi vraiment besoin de se confier, de sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et Brittany était sans doute la personne la plus adéquate à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire alors autant qu'elle lui avoue tout.

- Tu ne le raconteras à personne ?  
- Tu peux me faire confiance pour cela.  
- J'avais une amie qui s'appelait Ana. On se connaissait depuis la maternelle alors autant dire qu'on a toujours été ensemble. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Un jour, elle a eu un grave accident de voiture alors qu'elle était avec ses parents.  
- Mon dieu ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop blessée…  
- Elle… elle est morte avant même que les secours n'arrivent, dit-elle en craquant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas juste. Nous n'avions que onze ans Brittany, elle n'aurait pas du mourir si jeune et je n'aurais pas du perdre si tôt la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Brittany renforça l'étreinte autour de la brune alors qu'elle pesait les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle comprit que Santana ne voulait s'attacher à personne pour cette raison et se promit alors de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- On pourra dormir ensemble ce soir ? Lui demanda alors l'hispanique.  
- Bien sûr et saches tu peux compter sur moi à partir de maintenant.

…

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans les bras de Brittany que Santana se réveilla doucement. Elle appréciait ce contact avec la blonde et voulait rester ainsi pendant des heures. Mais elle était Santana Lopez et elle savait qu'elle devait se comporter en tant que telle, elle devait être cette fille qui évitait de se lier à qui que ce soit. Elle se leva brusquement, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller la jolie blonde, et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut vite rejointe par la danseuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi ?  
- Ecoute, si je suis partie, c'est parce que toi et moi, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. On n'est pas amies, d'accord ? Et si tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que je t'ai dit hier, je te promets que je vais te faire la peau, lui dit-elle froidement.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question, fit alors Brittany qui n'était pas déstabilisé par le brusque changement de comportement de la californienne et encore moins par sa menace. Tu n'étais pas bien avec moi ?  
- C'est le cas de le dire, mentit-elle. Me réveiller dans tes bras m'a carrément donner envie de vomir.  
- Je comprends… Quand tu seras prête à admettre que tu aimes être avec moi, je serai encore là pour toi.

Santana n'arrivait pas à croire que Brittany puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'elle pouvait faire croire ce qu'elle voulait à qui elle voulait, sauf à la blonde en l'occurrence. Finalement, elle n'était peut être pas si stupide que cela se dit-elle. La danseuse fit demi tour pour retourner dans sa propre chambre et laisser la brune seule afin qu'elle fasse le point.

…

Contrairement aux espérances de la blonde, Santana resta toujours aussi distante. Certes, elles durent s'entraîner pour leur duo mais dès qu'elles l'eurent chanté au glee club, elle reprit son comportement initial envers elle. Brittany ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle devait faire et décida qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Ses amis ne comprendraient même pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à venir en aide à l'hispanique, Shuester ne s'était jamais montré comme pouvant être utile, la conseillère d'orientation allait se contenter de lui donner une brochure, qui n'allait pas lui être d'une grande utilité, et Sue détestait autant Santana que celle-ci l'ignorait alors elle n'allait pas non plus lui être d'une grande aide. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne qui puisse lui venir en aide, Holly Holliday.

- Explique moi ton problème, lui dit celle-ci quand Brittany alla la voir.  
- Vous connaissez Santana Lopez ? Demanda l'élève tandis qu'Holly acquiesçait. Elle ne laisse personne être son amie parce qu'elle a vécu quelque chose qui l'a marqué quand elle était petite. J'aimerais l'aider à ce qu'elle aille mieux mais je n'y arrive pas, elle me repousse à chaque fois. Cela me rend triste de me dire qu'elle sera peut-être comme cela toute sa vie, et puis…

Elle s'arrêta, se demandant s'il était nécessaire qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Holly l'encouragea alors à continuer pour qu'elle en sache le plus possible.

- Santana me plait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me plait et je me dis que rien ne sera possible entre nous deux si elle continue à être comme elle est. Je sais que je lui plais à elle aussi, cela se voit comme le nez de Rachel au milieu de son visage.  
- Je pense que tu es la clé de son problème. Si tu parvenais à sortir avec elle, beaucoup de choses se régleront d'elles mêmes. Avoue-lui tes sentiments. Tu pourrais lui chanter une chanson.  
- J'en connais une qui est parfaite, elle ne me permettra pas de lui dire que je l'aime mais je crois qu'elle sera quand même très utile. Vous accepteriez de l'interpréter avec moi ?  
- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

…

Deux jours plus tard, Will fut très étonné de voir Holly débarquer dans la salle de la chorale, il le fut encore plus quand Brittany se proposa pour chanter une chanson devant ses camarades mais il la félicita pour son initiative avant de la laisser seule avec Holly face au groupe. Les musiciens initièrent leur partie du travail et les deux blondes interprétèrent I miss you de Blink 182. Certains se demandèrent pourquoi la plus jeune avait choisi une telle chanson alors que Santana avait très bien comprit, elle aurait pu la chanter elle-même. Ne supportant pas l'écoute de ces paroles, elle préféra s'enfuir en plein milieu de la prestation. Brittany couru à sa suite, laissant les autres dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'efforces avec moi ? Demanda l'hispanique dès que la blonde l'eu rattrapé.  
- Parce que je t'aime Santana. Tu es la pire personne que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie mais je t'aime, c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal et que tu tournes la page Ana. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir mais cela s'est vraiment passé et maintenant, tu dois vivre ta vie… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle te voit de là-haut. Si les rôles auraient été inversés, je suis sûre que tu serais venue ici pour lui botter les fesses si elle aurait eu un tel comportement.  
- Putain ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ? S'écria la brune. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tous les autres et me détester ?  
- Si les autres te détestent, c'est seulement parce que tu fais en sorte que ce soit le cas. Arrête d'être comme ça et redeviens celle que tu es vraiment.  
- Je ne…

Elle fut interrompue par un baiser de la blonde. Celle-ci sentait que ce baiser était sa toute dernière chance avec Santana, qu'il n'y avait plus que comme cela qu'elle allait pouvoir la changer. Contre toute attente, l'hispanique ne la repoussa et lui laissa même le passage quand la danseuse le lui demanda. Si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était parce qu'elle venait de ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, de l'amour. Elle se sentait bien et voulait en profiter pour une fois, c'était comme si les paroles de la blonde avait fait leur effet. Brittany se sépara d'elle, ce qui la fit grogner de mécontentement.

- Encore, dit-elle la respiration haletante en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
- Pour avoir un deuxième baiser, il faudra que tu m'emmènes diner au Breadstix ce soir.  
- Brittany, je ne sais pas si…  
- Pas de diner, pas de baiser, prévint-elle.  
- Bon d'accord, abdiqua l'hispanique qui voulait ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de bien-être que lui procurait la blonde.

…

Au cours du dîner, Santana s'était un peu ouverte à la blonde mais seulement un peu parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à se confier à qui que ce soit. La danseuse était contente de voir qu'il y avait enfin une évolution et elle était fière d'y être à l'origine. Elles purent de nouveau s'embrasser en sortant du restaurant et elles dormirent une deuxième fois ensemble cette nuit-là.

Plus les jours passèrent et plus les deux filles se rapprochèrent. La brune s'était finalement trouvé une nouvelle Ana, très différente d'Ana, et elle ne voulait plus la lâcher d'une semelle. Ses sentiments pour la blonde s'amplifièrent à toute vitesse et cet amour lui permit de parvenir à contrôler sa nervosité. Tout allait à merveille entre le couple hormis le fait que Brittany voulait l'annoncer à ses amis et à ses parents tandis que Santana voulait que cela reste secret.

- Allez Sanny, l'implora la blonde alors qu'elles arrivaient au lycée en ce jeudi matin du mois de mai. Fait le pour moi s'il te plait. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on soit obligée de se cacher pour s'aimer.  
- Moins fort, pesta-t-elle. Il y en a qui vont nous entendre.

La réaction de la brune fit bien comprendre à Brittany qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de s'afficher en public. Déçue, elle préféra la laisser seule et se dirigea aussitôt vers son casier afin de prendre ses affaires pour le premier cours de la journée. Quand ce fut chose faite et qu'elle le referma, elle aperçu Santana qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, ou plutôt vers son propre casier qui était juste à côté du sien.

- Hey l'attardé ! S'écria quelqu'un derrière la danseuse pour attirer son attention.

A peine s'était-elle retournée qu'un liquide glacé saveur cerise entra en contact avec la douce peau de son visage. Santana s'arrêta net de marcher, elle croisa une nouvelle fois le regard, larmoyant cette fois-ci, de sa blonde et choisit de faire demi-tour malgré qu'elle bouillait intérieurement de rage. Elle entendit l'agresseur se marrer, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter sa colère, et elle changea finalement d'avis, elle aimait Brittany et se devait donc d'intervenir. Elle alla à la rencontre de celui qui avait lancé le slushie sur sa belle, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et lui donna un coup de genou là où cela faisait le plus mal. L'adolescent tomba à terre, les mains plaquées sur son entre jambe.

- La prochaine fois que tu l'insulteras ou que tu lui jetteras un slushie à la figure, ça sera pire. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il acquiesça tout en pleurant de douleur et l'hispanique s'occupa ensuite de la danseuse. Elle l'emmena dans les vestiaires, la déshabilla, se déshabilla à son tour et la fit entrer dans l'une des cabines de douche pour la laver.

- Je veux bien qu'on le dise au glee club si cela peut te faire plaisir mais pas à tes parents.  
- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils soient au courant ?  
- Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction quand ils vont apprendre que leur fille unique sort avec une délinquante qui a préféré se retrouver en prison plutôt que dans cette ville. Je ne suis pas une personne fréquentable Britt.  
- Tu as changé, ils savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Tu as bien vu que l'autre jour, ils étaient contents de voir que tu m'aidais à comprendre les cours.  
- Il y a une grosse différente entre du soutien scolaire et le fait de former un couple.  
- San, ils vont bien le prendre. Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire la vérité, que je suis heureuse avec toi, et ils l'accepteront.  
- Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples.  
- Elles le sont.

…

Au cours de la classe du glee club ce même jour, Brittany se leva pour aller faire à ses camarades et fut suivit par une Santana qui se demandait tout de même toujours si c'était une bonne idée qu'elles leur annoncent.

- On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, fit la blonde en attrapant la main de sa petite amie. Sanny et moi, on est ensemble.  
- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent plusieurs des New Direction, pour ne pas dire tous.

Aucune explication ne pu être donné puisque Figgins choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle et convoqua Santana à venir le joindre dans son bureau. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, Brittany la suivit contre l'avis du principal, et elles retrouvèrent les Pierce dans le bureau.

- Assis toi Santana, lui dit le principal en lui indiquant l'un des deux sièges libres situés face de son bureau.

Elle le fit et fut rejointe par Brittany qui prit place sur celui qui était resté vacant. Ses parents lui demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait ici, et elle leur répondit qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer parce qu'elle se sentait autant concerné qu'eux.

- Santana, j'ai bien peur de te dire que tu es expulsée, annonça Figgins.  
- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescentes à l'unisson.  
- Mais je n'ai fait qui puisse justifier une telle sanction ! S'offensa l'hispanique.  
- Ce matin, tu as torturé un élève, tu l'as ensuite menacé et tu as manqué à ton cours de mathématiques.  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Intervint la blonde. Elle n'a pas torturé qui que ce soit, elle a juste donné un coup de genou bien placé à un garçon qui m'avait insulté et m'avait lancé un slushie…

James se dit que Brittany avait bien fait de seulement dire qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, et de ne pas citer son nom sinon il aurait certainement perdu son calme contre l'adolescent en question.

- … Elle l'a juste prévenue qu'il ne devait pas recommencer s'il ne voulait pas à avoir affaire à elle. Et elle n'est pas aller à son premier cours pour rester avec moi le temps que je sois lavée et changée.  
- Tu es vraiment venue en aide à Brittany ? Lui demanda alors James tandis qu'elle acquiesçait pour lui répondre positivement. Monsieur Figgins, je pense que vous devriez faire preuve d'indulgence envers Santana. Elle s'est montré irréprochable pendant ces quatre derniers mois alors vous n'avez tout de même l'expulser alors qu'elle est venue en aide à une de ses camarades.

Le principal paraissait hésitant et Santana sentait que c'était la fin pour elle, elle serait exclue du programme et devrait aller en prison. Elle pouvait dire adieu à Brittany et à ses rêves de devenir populaire.

- J'ai un casier judiciaire et vous devez certainement avoir peur de moi mais je ne suis plus la même qu'avant, tenta la brune. Brittany m'a fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de faire n'importe quoi de ma vie et laisser les fantômes du passé derrière moi. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai des projets et quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aime énormément. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de tout gâcher en un claquement de doigt. Laissez moi une chance, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Figgins la lui accorda finalement, Santana et les Pierce purent donc quitter son bureau et les parents de la blonde la remercièrent d'avoir soutenu leur fille.

- C'est normal. Après tout, c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui pour la personne qu'il aime.  
- Tu es en train d'insinuer que… Brittany et toi…, fit Susan peu sûre d'elle.  
- Oui, c'est d'elle que je parlais tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante tout en espérant qu'elle allait bien s'en sortir.  
- Sanny me rend très heureuse maman, lui dit aussitôt la jeune blonde en se saisissant à nouveau de la main de la brune.  
- Bon… et bien, si tu es heureuse avec Santana, cela me va.  
- Il y a une chose qu'il te reste à faire pour que cela m'aille à moi, intervint à son tour James.  
- Quoi donc ? S'enquit aussitôt l'hispanique.  
- Que tu te réconcilies avec tes parents.  
- Alors ça, jamais de la vie ! Répliqua-t-elle vivement.  
- San, tu pourrais le faire pour moi, essaya de la convaincre sa petite amie. Je n'ai pas envie que mon père n'accepte pas que nous soyons ensemble.  
- C'est à cause d'eux que j'en suis arrivée là alors je ne vais pas aller les voir et faire comme si tout allait bien. Je les déteste et cela ne changera jamais.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
- Ils ne m'ont tout simplement jamais compris. Ils croyaient que j'allais m'en remettre au bout de quelques semaines et ne s'en sont donc jamais préoccupés. Ils ont toujours été trop occupés par leur travail pour voir que je n'allais pas bien et quand j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes avec la justice pour attirer leur attention, j'étais la seule fautive à leurs yeux alors que ce sont eux les coupables. Ils n'ont jamais prit soin de moi, c'est comme si je n'avais été qu'une erreur à leurs yeux, alors autant qu'on vive notre vie chacun de notre côté et on s'en portera mieux.  
- Je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, lui dit Susan. Ils nous demandent toutes les semaines de tes nouvelles.  
- Ils s'inquiètent plutôt que je finisse en prison parce que ça fait vraiment tâche dans le milieu friqué qu'ils fréquentent.  
- Laisse leur une chance de s'expliquer.  
- Ils n'en ont plus le droit depuis longtemps.

La conversation était pour ainsi dire close, Santana était déterminée à rester sur ses positions quand à l'avis qu'elle portait à ses parents. Cependant, les Pierce songèrent à ce qu'il serait possible de faire pour parvenir à les réunir même si leur partie du travail consistait seulement à remettre Santana dans le droit chemin.

…

Le mois de juin arriva très vite et avec lui les nationales. Comme William l'avait dit, il organisa des auditions pour déterminer ceux qui pourraient chanter en solo ou en duo. Santana, qui s'était jusqu'alors contenté de chanter une fois toutes les deux semaines comme l'avait obligé le professeur, décida de s'y présenter dans le seul but de battre le hobbit, qui l'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Les autres élèves à se présenter furent Rachel, bien évidement, Mercedes, Kurt et, pour raison toujours inconnue, Finn. Kurt et Mercedes ne furent pas choisis pour le solo mais furent tout de même heureux du résultat puisque Rachel ne le fut pas non plus retenue. Elle avait néanmoins obtenu un duo avec son petit ami. C'était donc Santana qui l'emporta, le professeur avait hésité à la choisir dans la mesure qu'elle était l'élève qui en faisait le moins pendant son cours mais il sentait qu'ils pourraient gagner avec elle. Ils leur avaient annoncé les chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter, il s'agissait de Take my Breath Away pour le solo.

- Je me demande si cela ne serait pas mieux de la chanter en duo, songea l'hispanique.  
- Si tu as trop peur de te retrouver seule sur scène, je veux bien prendre ta place, suggéra Rachel.  
- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur le hobbit ? Si tu veux, on peut aller en discuter seule à seule à la fin du cours.  
- Non, c'est bon. Garde ton solo.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Pour en revenir à ce que je pensais, je crois que deux personnes l'interpréteront mieux qu'une seule. Brittany pourrait se joindre à moi.  
- Je te rappelle que je ne sais pas très bien chanter Sanny. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui sait mieux chanter que moi et qui voudra le faire avec toi.

Personne ne se bouscula pour obtenir le duo et Santana n'en été même pas étonnée vu qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort de leur parler ou même d'apprendre seulement leur vrai prénom. Et puis, soudainement et contre toute attente, une personne, que l'hispanique appelait Blondie depuis le mois de janvier, se détacha du groupe pour s'affirmer.

- Si vous êtes d'accord Mr Shue, je veux bien le faire avec Santana.  
- Quinn, il est prévu que la chanson ne soit interprétée que par Santana mais on peut toujours voir ce que cela donne en duo.  
- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner un solo pour qu'il y en ait au moins un, intervint Rachel.

…

Les nationales arrivèrent et les New Directions étaient très tendus, sauf Santana qui parvenait à garder son calme face tout cela. Elle n'allait quand même être stressée de chanter devant une centaine de personnes. Alors que c'était à leur tour de passer et que le premier duo, composé de Finn et de Rachel, interprétait une chanson qui donna à la brune l'envie de vomir, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers le public et déglutit légèrement en voyant qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus qu'une petite centaine à avoir fait le déplacement pour voir les différentes chorales s'affronter.

- Imagine que tu es sous la douche et tout ira bien, conseilla Quinn qui alla à sa rencontre.  
- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il peut bien se passer quand je prends ma douche, tu comprendrais que ce serait une mauvaise idée de suivre ton conseil.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, fit aussitôt la blonde.

Une autre blonde s'approcha d'elles et enlaça l'hispanique tout en déposant quelques bisous dans son cou.

- Tu vas tout déchirer, ma licorne dur à cuire. Tu es la meilleure et on va gagner grâce à toi.  
- Merci ma gentille licorne adorée, répondit niaisement Santana.  
- Je te préférais quand tu n'adressais la parole à personne, fit Quinn. Au moins, tu n'avais pas l'air conne. Bon, c'est bientôt à nous !

Quinn fit rapidement le tour des coulisses pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la scène. Elles entendirent très vite une huée d'applaudissements, les lumières s'éteignirent. Brittany embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie pour l'encourager, la lumière revint dès que Finn et Rachel furent de nouveau dans les coulisses, et la brune fit son apparition sur la scène avec l'autre blonde. Elles époustouflèrent le public avec leur interprétation de Take my Breath Away et même si elles n'étaient pas amies et qu'elles ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, on pouvait ressentir l'alchimie qui les unissait tandis qu'elles chantaient. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit et la brune su à ce moment là que c'était comme cela qu'elle s'imaginait son futur professionnel, elle avait envie de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment d'être aimer par autant de personnes, elle qui avait souvent été détestée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la foule, essayant de voir les expressions de visage qu'avaient certaines personnes et ne remarqua pas parmi eux deux hispaniques qui l'applaudissaient à s'en faire mal aux mains. Alors que la lumière s'était tamisée, tous les New Directions les rejoignirent pour chanter ensemble la dernière chanson qui était prévue.

Les New Directions remportèrent les nationales et avaient prévus de rejoindre la chambre des garçons pour y faire la fête avant de la continuer dans les rues de la ville. Ils étaient tous dans un état euphorique, si bien qu'ils commencèrent à danser dans l'ascenseur qui menait à leur étage. Bon, tout le monde marchait ou rouler sur les pieds de tout le monde mais ils avaient gagné alors ils s'en fichaient, même Will ne tenta pas de les calmer le temps qu'ils sortent tous de là. Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent en se bousculant plus ou moins et Santana vit alors les deux visages familiers qui se trouvaient dans le public un peu plus tôt. Elle serra le plus fort possible la main de Brittany qu'elle tenait et celle-ci se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand les New Direction lui laissèrent le champ libre, elle croisa enfin le regard de ceux qui devaient certainement être les parents de la brune.

- Allez viens Brittany, on n'a rien à faire ici, fit Santana au bout de quelques secondes en voulant l'entraîner à la suite du groupe.  
- Sanny, ce sont tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
- Non, ils sont juste mes géniteurs, rien de plus.  
- Santana…, fit sa mère.  
- Tais-toi ! Ordonna la fille en criant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à vous alors retournez d'où vous venez.  
- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille dans la chambre des filles afin qu'on puisse parler tranquillement tous les quatre, opina Brittany.

L'hispanique allait s'emporter contre la blonde cette fois-ci mais celle-ci anticipa sa réaction et continua.

- Quand tu es arrivée à la maison, je ne t'ai pas mal jugé et je t'ai laissé une chance de me montrer qui tu es vraiment. A ton tour de leur en laisser une.  
- Nous sommes de mauvais parents qui n'avons pas remarqué que leur fille était restée traumatisée par la mort de sa meilleure amie, dit le père. Nous n'avons absolument rien remarqué même quand elle a tout fait pour attirer notre attention en s'attirant des problèmes de toutes sortes. Je ne pense pas que nous méritions la moindre chance, mademoiselle, mais nous sommes quand même ici pour lui dire que nous l'aimons et que nous sommes fiers d'elle.  
- Pardonne-nous Santana. Nous ferons désormais plus attention à toi, nous te le promettons.  
- Comment voulez-vous que je vous pardonne ces sept années où je me suis retrouvée complètement seule ? Demanda-t-elle très calmement. Comment avez-vous pu pensez que j'allais me remettre de la mort d'Ana en quelques mois ? Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner. Jamais !

Sur ce, elle lâcha la main de sa petite amie et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre des filles, Brittany lança un regard désolée aux deux parents, qui lui indiquèrent le numéro de leur chambre au cas où elle arrivera à la convaincre de venir discuter avec eux, puis elle rejoignit celle qu'elle aimait. En entrant dans la chambre, elle faillit percuter Santana qui en sortait avec un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet à la main. Elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot et s'en alla alors dehors pour fumer tranquillement tandis que la blonde lui suivit en silence.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je déteste te voir fumer, fit la danseuse alors que l'hispanique allumait sa première clope. Il y a pas mal de médecins qui disent qu'on ne peut pas vivre très longtemps quand on fume beaucoup, et moi j'ai envie de vivre très longtemps avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, la brune tira sur sa cigarette sans lui jeter de regard alors Brittany décida de continuer.

- J'aimerais aussi avoir des enfants avec toi, je ne sais pas encore combien, pour l'instant j'hésite entre sept et huit… mais les médecins disent que les bébés peuvent être très malades quand leur maman fume pendant la grossesse et j'ai aussi peur qu'ils sortent de ton ventre avec une cigarette à la bouche parce qu'ils auront hérité cela de toi.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la californienne en s'imaginant cela. Elle consentit alors à regarder sa blonde.

- Je fume depuis que j'ai quatorze ans et je ne pense pas être capable d'arrêter, j'en ai vraiment trop besoin.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?  
- Pour parvenir à me détendre.  
- Et moi ? Je n'arrive pas à te détendre quand je te prends dans mes bras ? J'ai bien remarqué que tu fumes beaucoup moins depuis que nous sommes ensemble alors je suis sûre que tu pourras arrêter, tout comme je suis sûre qu'un jour tu t'entendras mieux avec tes parents.  
- Brittany, ne remet pas ce sujet sur le tapis, soupira-t-elle. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me prendre la tête avec toi à cause d'eux.  
- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas été de bons parents mais ils ont dit qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils étaient fiers de toi.  
- Imagine que tes parents t'ignorent pendant sept ans et qu'ils te disent ensuite qu'ils t'aiment. Quelle sera ta réaction ? Dit-elle pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation.  
- J'essayerai de leur pardonner parce qu'ils sont mes parents et qu'ils t'aiment. Demain matin, tu devrais prendre ton petit déjeuner avec eux. Je ne te demande pas de leur parler ou même de les écouter mais juste essayer de rester avec eux pendant une quinzaine de minutes. C'est petit à petit que vous allez vous réconciliez.  
- Je ne le ferais pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Et s'il te plait, accepte-le et arrête d'insister avant que je ne perdre mon calme et que je m'énerve contre toi.

La blonde acquiesça tout en disant qu'elle allait retenter sa chance plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines plus tard. Elle entreprit ensuite de piquer la clope de sa copine et de la jeter un peu plus loin.

- Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en s'apprêtant à prendre une autre cigarette de son paquet dont Brittany s'empara aussi.  
- J'ai envie d'aller me coucher ce soir en me disant que j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien pour toi et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à améliorer ta relation avec tes parents mais je serais au moins parvenu à te faire arrêter de fumer. A partir de maintenant, dès que tu voudras le faire, tu viendras plutôt m'en faire part et je te serrerai dans mes bras.  
- Dans ce cas, tu devras le faire toute la nuit après ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
- Ma nuit sera alors parfaite, dit-elle en parvenant décrocher un autre sourire de la part de la brune.  
- Je t'aime ma douce licorne.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ma licorne dur à cuire.

Elles s'embrassèrent puis se rendirent dans la chambre des filles afin d'être seules pour le moment. Dans l'ascenseur qui les y menait, Brittany songea un instant à la relation qu'entretenait Santana avec ses parents et se promit cette fois-ci de tout faire pour les réconciliez, même si la tâche n'allait pas être des plus faciles.


End file.
